1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective coverings. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for covering or shielding electronic devices with thin films including plastic films.
2. The Relevant Technology
Advances in many technology areas have resulted in a proliferation of electronic devices. Many of these devices are portable in nature. Cellular telephones, digital music (e.g., MP3) players, personal digital assistants, satellite radios, laptop computers and portable video/picture players, are examples of electronic devices in use today.
Many of these devices have multiple functions. Some cell phones, for example, are also capable of storing and playing digital music. Some digital music players also have the ability to store digital pictures and video. Many devices also provide their users with various programs such as calendaring applications, email applications, and word processing applications. The increasing versatility and functionality of electronic devices has only led to further reliance on these devices.
The size, versatility, and portability of these devices provides significant advantages. At the same time, and because these devices are electronic in nature, there are some inherent weaknesses that are difficult to overcome. For example, many of these devices have screens that can be scratched or damaged. Often, this type of damage can occur during normal use of the device. Few people enjoy looking at a scratched or damaged screen for many reasons. First of all, a scratched screen is not pleasant to view. In addition, the scratch or damage may actually interfere with the ability of a user to see the displayed images or text. In general, a scratched or damaged screen diminishes the use and value of the device to the user. It is also possible for the body or housing of the device to become damaged or otherwise scratched during use and many users want their devices to retain their original look and feel as long as possible.
Because these devices are used frequently, it is likely that they will be dropped, banged against other objects, and receive other types of abuse, whether deliberate or accidental. In fact, most of the abuse that these devices receive is unintentional. Nonetheless, the damage these devices receive over time can diminish their value and reduce their usability. In particular, a scratched screen is unsightly, may interfere with the user's visual experience (pictures and videos may be hard to watch, text may be hard to read, etc.).
When a device is initially purchased, the screen is often covered by a piece of plastic that has a static adherence to the device. This covering is only meant to provide protection during shipping and is supposed to be removed. It is easily removed and typically includes a tab specifically for removal.
There are some existing screen coverings or protective shields in use today. However, the protection afforded by these screens is temporary and the protection provided is limited for several reasons. For example, conventional screen coverings wear out rather quickly and need to be replaced often. This is expected and these types of coverings are often sold in groups. Some of these coverings do not adhere to the screen, but slip into place and are held loosely over the screen.
Conventional screen coverings themselves are subject to scratches and the like as well. One significant drawback of some conventional coverings is that they begin to separate from the device at the corners and become deformed. As the edges begin to fray or become separated from the device, the appearance bothers the user and the cover is usually removed. In addition, conventional screen coverings are unable to protect the entire device and are typically limited to the screen of an electronic device. There is therefore a need to protect electronic devices including screens of electronic devices.